Shifu's second love
by LadyPeach7
Summary: When Shifu broke up with Mei Ling the fox, he met Shory the red panda. A mistress of Karate. She was his second big love. But she broke his heart in pieces. After 20 years, she came in the Jade Palace. But still deeply hurt, Shifu wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

In the Jade Palace was time for meditation. Shifu helped the five and Po to relax.

Shifu: Very good, my pupils. Rest, relaxation and peace. Because a peaceful spirit leads to a peaceful mind. And a peaceful mind leads to a peaceful body.

Po: *ate some dumplings* How should that help me in Kung Fu?

Shifu: A true Kung Fu Master also needs relaxation. Too much stress is not good for his inner spirit.

Zeng: *ran to Shifu* Master Shifu! I have a message for you! *gave him a scroll*

Shifu: *took the scroll, read it, and gasped* What...?

Po: What is it?

Shifu: *rejoiced* Mistress Shory comes here! To the Jade Palace!

Tigress: Who's Shory?

Shifu: She is the mistress of karate! When I was young, I had always watched her from a great distance! *looked at Po and the Five*

Five and Po: *grinned * ^ _ ^

Shifu: *blushed* I mean, I had admired her!

Po: *grinned wider* Of course, you Casanova!

Shifu: *growled* Panda! I'm serious! We had nothing!

Po: Oh, come on, Master! I see it in your red face, you had something with her! Was that before or after Mei Ling?

Shifu: *sighed* Well, you will find it out anyway! It was after Mei Ling! I met her at a big festival 20 years ago. Kung Fu against Karate! When I saw her, I immediately asked her for a relationship. She was first agreed, but when she had found out, that I was her enemy, she broke up with me and broke my heart into 1000 pieces. Moment! Why am I telling you that?!

Po: *started to cry* Because, that was the most touching story, which I had ever heard! When will she be here?

Shifu: Why do you ask?

Po: *grinned* XD

Shifu: *looked at him in amazement* No, Po! You will not play the matchmaker.

Po: Don't worry, Master! It will be romantic! *sang*

China Moon, I love you,

China Moon, you love me too!

China Moon...

Shifu: PO! Stop it!

Po: Ok, Ok! So, when will Mistress Shory be here?

Shifu: *sighed* Tonight! Now excuse me, my pupils. I have to get ready. *went to his room*

Po: *grinned and whispered* He He He... I have lots of time to plan a romantic night. It will be awesome! He He He...!


	2. Chapter 2

Late at the night Shifu, Po and the Five waited for Shory.

Po: *asked Shifu* Master, are you sure that she will come?

Shifu: I'm sure. If she doesn't come, then I will voluntarily clean the whole palace.

Zeng opened the gates and a female red panda came in.

Zeng: She's here, Master Shifu! Mistress Shory! *bowed*

Shory: *bowed back* Hello, Zeng! Miss me? *went to Shifu*

Zeng: *smiled* Maybe a little!

Shory: *stopped in front of Shifu and smiled* Hello, Shifu!

Shifu: *grinned* So, you're crawling back to me?

Shory: O_O What...?

Five: O_O

Po: T_T * rolled his eyes * Good start, Casanova!

Shifu: *looked angry at him* Panda, be quiet! *looked to Shory* You thought, maybe, that I will receive you with open arms, if you come here? Well, my love! All the whole way was unnecessary!

Shory: Are you still mad at me, because of the thing!

Shifu: *said in sarcasm* No, I'm not mad, because... of ... the ... thing!

Po: *tried to avoid the dispute* Eeeh... Oh, look at that! The moon shines so beautiful today! *played on a banjo and sang*

China Moon, I love you,

China Moon, do you love me too.

China Moon...

Shifu: *growled and broke the banjo with 3 Kick Punches into pieces*

Po: *rolled his eyes and said in sarcasm* Oh, how angry we are today! Why don't we go inside and talk about the good old times.

Shory: Oh, you are so nice, Panda! Not like the others! *looked pissed at Shifu*

Shifu: *growled*

All walked to the palace. Shifu and Shory walked in first. When they went into the holy heroes hall, they noticed, that next to the Moon Pool stood a romantic covered table for two. On the table was a large plate of spaghetti and a lighted candle.

Shory: *gasped* Aww, how cute!

Shifu: *growled* Grrrrrrr... Panda? Is it your...

Po: *left quickly with the five the hall and closed the door*

Shifu: ...work? *burned with anger and whispered* This means for you, 50 push ups, Panda!


	3. Chapter 3

Shifu and Shory sat at the table and sulked at each other.

Shifu: Why are you really here?

Shory: *pouted* Because I wanted to see you!

Shifu: *grinned* Should I believe you that, doll?

Shory: Don't call me that! Fluffy!

Shifu: *growled* It's really true! Kung Fu and Karate don't match together!

Shory: *hissed at him* Yes, that's why I have separated me from you!

Shifu: If you haven't noticed, you're in the palace of Kung Fu!

Shory: *stood up and turned around* When I hear Kung Fu again, I'll scream!

Shifu: *grinned, stood up, went to her and whispered hot in her ear* Kung Fu!

Shory: *glared angry at him* X_X

Shifu: *grinned wider* Kung Fu! Kung Fu! Kung Fu!

Outside...

Po and the Five stood at the door and overheard.

Po: I think, everything is going well!

Then they heard Shory screaming.

Inside...

Shory: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...! I never found your big ears beautiful!

Shifu: * smiled * There are women, who find my big ears very likable!

Shory: *giggle* Oh, yeah? And who is she? The mother of Dumbo?

Shifu: *looking confused* Who is Dumbo?

Shory: I don't know! Doesn't matter! Your voice is too loud. Speak quieter! Otherwise I'll be deaf!

Shifu: *grinned* Ooooh, I think, you are getting old? How old are you? 80?

Shory: *took the plate of spaghetti and threw it in Shifu's face*

Shifu: *looked angry at her and growled* I swear to you! You'll pay for that! *went out of the hall, opened the door and looked mad at Po*

Po: *smiled nervous* He He He... How was the dinner, Master?

Shifu: *smiled and said in sarcasm * It was delicious, Panda! *looked serous* I will reward you with 50 push-ups! *went to his room*

Po: *sighed* Oh, man! I had imagined that a lot cooler!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Shifu trained his pupils in the training hall.

Shory: *came in* Good morning!

Five and Po: Good morning!

Shory: Good morning, Shifu!

Shifu: It was a good morning before you came!

Shory: *growled but calmed down* I'm going shopping. Otherwise, all good apples will be sold.

Shifu: Take the broom from Zeng! Maybe you reach the stand so fast!

Shory: Choke on your Kung Fu!

Shifu: *grinned* Do that on your Karate first. Maybe I will imitate you.

Shory: *growled and went to the village*

Po: Master? How can you be so nasty to her!

Shifu: Remember my wisdom, Panda! A pointed nose brings the women through the phase!

Po: I think, that she likes you. And you're breaking her heart.

Shifu: Good! Then we are quit!

Po: *sighed* You're a good master, but a bad Casanova!

Shifu: Thank you, Panda! I'll take that as a compliment!

Po: Why don't you two live in harmony? You love each other.

Shifu: *rolled his eyes* I don't know, what you're talking about!

Po: But you... she... Arggg...

Shifu: Enough, Panda! Please, don't interfere into my love life! *left the hall*

Po: *sighed* Love is such a plague!


	5. Chapter 5

In the night Shifu sat in his room and meditated.

Shory: *knocked and walked in* Shifu?

Shifu: *grinned and meditated* I take his role!

Shory: Shifu, please! Stop it! I wanted to ask you something!

Shifu: *meditated* I'm all ears!

Shory: Do you like me?

Shifu: *meditated* No!

Shory: *lowered the ears * Do you think I'm pretty?

Shifu: *meditated* No!

Shory: *in her eyes were tears* Am I in your heart?

Shifu: * meditated* No!

Shory: *started to cry* When I would go away, would you cry for me?

Shifu: *meditated* No!

Shory: *went sad away*

Shifu: *stood up, walked to her, grabbed her by the arm and said* I don't like you, I love you.

Shory: O_O

Shifu: *stroked her* I think you're not pretty, I think you're beautiful.

Shory: O_O

Shifu: *took her hand and placed it on his chest* You're not in my heart, you're my heart.

Shory: O_O

Shifu: *took her face in his hands* I wouldn't cry for you, I would die for you!

Shory: *smiled* ^_^ Awwww, Shifu.

Shifu: *kissed her hand* Forgive me, that I was so nasty to you. I just wanted, that you come first to me.

Shory: *giggled* You did it! *hugged him* I love you.

Shifu: *hugged her back* I love you too. *picked her up, carried her to the bed and made love with her*


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning, after Shifu's and Shory's mating ritual, the morning's light entered Shifu's room. Shory started to open her tired eyes, but she was still sleepy. As she tried to get up, something or someone stopped her. It was a muscular arm, who was around her fluffy body, protecting it. Shory turned around, blushed and remembered last night. She had lost her virginity with her fluffy Kung Fu Master. He was her's and she was his only. She took carefully Shifu's arm of her body and got out of the bed, without waking her great master. But as she wanted to put on her robe, she was embraced by strong arms again.

Shory: *smiled* Shifu?

Shifu: *seduced her, kissed her neck and whispered hot in her ear* Good morning, my mistress.

Shory: *giggled, turned around and hug him* Good morning, my great master! Oh! You're still naked?! *put her hands into her eyes*

Shifu: *didn't let go of her* Hahahaha! ^_^ What's the matter, Shory? You already saw me naked.

Shory: *still didn't uncover her eyes* Yes, I did! It's just, to embarrassing for me!

Shifu: *smirked, picked her up, carried her to the bed, laid her down and lay on top of her* Do I make you nervous, my mistress?

Shory: *felt that her flower was touching Shifu's male member and looked at him blushing* Eeeeeeh... No!

Shifu: *kissed her neck* I like it! It makes you cuter, than you already are.

The master of Kung Fu started nibbling Shory's neck, making the female red panda blush even more.

Shory: *moaned* Mmmmmmh… Shi... Shifu... Oh, Shifu! Shifuuuu!

Shifu: *whispered in her ear* Do you want me, mistress?

Shory: *nodded*

Shifu: I can't hear you, my mistress!

Shory: Yes, my great master! I want you! Make me yours again!

Shifu: *grinned and stood up* He He He...

Shory: What's wrong, Shifu?

Shifu: *grinned* If you want to sleep with me, then you have to earn it first!

Shory: *looked shocked* O_O What?

Shifu: You heard right, my mistress! I'm not cheap! But you can have me, when you play by my rules!

Shory: You're kidding, right?

Shifu: No, I'm serious! Today you will say the whole day, how awesome I am. If you do your work well and if I am satisfied, then I will reward you passionately tonight. You have 15 hours time to do your work well.

Shory: *growled* Are you crazy now? Now I have to earn to sleep with you?

Shifu: *dressed* I wish you good luck, my mistress!

Shory: Hey, that's my clothes!

Shifu: Oops, sorry! When I saw the size, I thought it would be mine!

Shory: *growled* Arrggggggg... I hate you!

Shifu: *put his robe* I love you too, my little naughty mistress! Good Luck! *walked away with a grin*

Shory: *burned with rage* Oh, I swear, that I will say today, how awesome you are, my great master!


	7. Chapter 7

In the kitchen Po prepared a delicious breakfast. The Five, Shifu and Shory sat at the table and ate breakfast .

Shifu : *grinned and whispered to Shory* You can begin!

Shory : *smiled* Shifu is in Kung Fu number one!

Five : O_O

Po: O_O

Shifu : Wow, thanks Shory!

Shory : *smirked* Nevertheless, he is an old miser.

Five : O_O

Po: O_O

Shifu : O_O What?

Shory : *smiled sweetly* On the other hand, he is the height of manhood!

Five : O_O

Po: O_O

Shifu : Wow, thanks Shory!

Shory : But he is a heartless master!

Five : O_O

Po: O_O

Shifu : O_O What?

Shory: *stood up* Excuse me! I'll go to train! *walked away*

Shifu: *growled and sighed* Excuse me, my pupils! No training today. *followed her*

Five: O_O What just happened?

Po: O_O I don't know!

In the training hall Shory trained on the turtle of wisdom!

Shifu: *opened angry the doors and walked to her*

Shory: *smirked* Oh, Master Shifu! Have I done my job well?

Shifu: *grinned, ran quickly, jumped to her, grabbed her arm and kissed her angry* If that was a challenge, then I will take it.

Shory: Let go of me!

Shifu: No. First, I will punish you. *kissed her neck*

Shory: *moaned* I don't understand you! I had insulted you! *lost her balance and fell with him in the tortoise of wisdom*

Shifu: *lay on top of her and grinned* You've been a very bad girl today. That's why I'll love you now. You have made yourself punishable. *took off her robe*

Shory: *helped him take off his clothes, until they were both naked* Punish me, Shifu! Please!

Shifu: *smirked and penetrated her*

Shory: *moaned* Aaaaaaaaaah... Shifu! Shifu! Oh, Shifu! Faster!

Shifu: *slid faster* Tell me, that I am your master!

Shory: *moaned* You are my master. My master of passion! Aaaaah... Give me all, my master.

Shifu: *moved faster and harder*

Shory: *screamed in lust* AAAAAAAAAAAAh... Oh, Shifu! Shifu! MASTER SHIFU!

Po: *opened quietly the door and heard them making love. He grinned and closed the door again* You're a Casanova, Master Shifu!


	8. Chapter 8

After making love, Shifu let Shory sleep in the tortoise of wisdom and left the hall.

Po: *sat outside and waited with a grin* A big applause for the new Casanova! *clapped in his hands* Bravoooooo!

Shifu: *was angry* How long have you been sitting here?

Po: 1 hour, 47 minutes and 24 seconds!

Shifu: I didn't want to know it so exactly!

Po: When is the wedding?

Shifu: PO!

Po: You haven't made a marriage proposal?

Shifu: It's too early! We need time!

Po: *grinned* Master Shifu! Oh, you little bad guy!

Shifu: Po! Stop it!

Po: Over my dead body!

Shifu: *growled and grinned* This is doable! *stood up and made ready for battle*

Po: *was afraid* Ok! Ok! I'll stop!

The doors opened and an old red panda and an elephant walked in.

Red Panda: *asked* Who of you is Master Shifu?

Po: *went to him and looked serious at him* We ask the questions here, old man. Who are you?

Red Panda: You!

Po: No, not me, you!

You : Yes, I am You!

Po: *growled* Now kindly answer to my question. Who are you?

You: I said already.

Po: *yelled at him* Are you deaf?

You: No, You is half blind.

Po: I'm not half blind, you're half blind.

You: That's what I just said.

Po: *confused* You just said what?

You: I didn't say what, I said You!

Po: *was crazy* That was, what I asked you.

You: And You answered.

Po: Shut uuuuuuuup. *looked at the elephant* You!

You: Yes?

Po: Not you, him! What is your name?

Elephant: Me!

Po: Yeah, you!

Me: I 'm Me!

You: He is Me and I am You!

Po: *freaked out* And I will spank your fluffy butt now, old man. I have enough of this game, get it? You fooled me! And he fooled me!

Me: I'm not He! I'm Me!

Po: *screamed* Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... I'll crush you!

Shifu: *sighed* Po! Stop it!

Po: *freaked out even more* They must stop it first! *started to cry*

Shifu: *tried to calm him down* It's ok, Panda! Sssh... All's well, that ends well.

You: *rolled his eyes* Is the pupil on the whole, so the teacher waits for him at the end pole!


	9. Chapter 9

Shifu gave the honor and bowed to You and Me

Shifu: I am Master Shifu! How can I help you?

You: *bowed* I am Master You!

Me: And I am Master Me!

Po: *calmed down* Oh, now I understand you! Your name is You! Ha ha ha! I'm such an idiot!

Shifu: *rolled his eyes* I never doubted!

Po: *pouted* Heyyyyyyy!

You: I'm looking for Mistress Shory!

Po: *looked at him seriously* Sorry, old man. But Mistress Shory is already taken!

Shifu: *growled* PO!

Po: What? He wants to take your beloved away!

You: *coughed* Eche.. Eche... I'm her father!

Po: Oh, I'm sorry! Master Shifu, you'll have a father in law! Awesome!

Shifu: *growled* Panda, stop it!

Po: Ok, Ok!

You: Have I understood father in law? Will you get married?

Shifu: Eeeeeeeeeh...

Po: Yeah, they are getting married! Tomorrow!

Shifu: What? PO!

Po: *whispered* You will thank me later, Master!

Shifu: Panda!

Po: Oh, Master Shifu is so shy! He He He *whispered* Go back into the hall and make Shory a marriage proposal!

Shifu: You can't tell me, what to do!

Po: NOW!

Shifu: *growled, sighed, and walked into the hall* That means 70 push-ups for you, Panda!

Po: That doesn't scare me!

After 5 minutes, a loud scream was heard in the training hall.

Shory: Yes, Shifu! I want to marry you!

Po: *grinned outside* You little Casanova!

You: *started to cry* My little girl has grown up! Buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaah...!

Me: *consoled him* It's ok, Master You! Ssssh...!

Po: *also started to cry* My master is finally getting married! Buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaah...!

Me: *rolled his eyes and thought* What for wimps!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the whole village was invited to the wedding. Po was Shifu's best man and Tigress was Shory's.

Shifu: *wearing his green robe, just like from the movie 2*

Po: Master Shifu! Everything is prepared. The wedding begin!

Shifu: *sighed* Very good , Panda! Let's go!

The wedding was in the arena, where Po was chosen to the dragon warrior. Mantis was the pastor. Shory waiting for Shifu . She wore a red dress me gold stripes. Shifu came to her and stood beside her.

Mantis: I'll be brief, Master Shifu ! Do you want to enter into marriage with Mistress Shory?

Shifu: I do!

Mantis: Acha, Shory do you want to go with Master Shifu in marriage?

Shory: I do!

Mantis: Here you are now husband and wife! You can kiss your wife, Master Shifu!

Shifu kissed Shory and all the guests applauded.

Po: *started to cry* Buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaah... My master is grown up!

You: *started to cry too* Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaah... My girl is grown up!

Me: Oh, man! What wimps!

Shifu and Shory lived happy and satisfied!

The end!


End file.
